


A Messy Time (watersports version)

by Nsfwitchy



Series: What if 514a Has No Gag Reflex [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, Digital Art, Fanart, NSFW Art, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nsfwitchy/pseuds/Nsfwitchy
Summary: I did a version with cum and a version with piss and figured I'd post bothAlso I didn't really plan which twin they were with in either so honestly use your imagination lol
Relationships: 514A/Jeremiah Valeska, 514A/Jerome Valeska
Series: What if 514a Has No Gag Reflex [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926100
Kudos: 5





	A Messy Time (watersports version)




End file.
